


Kiss Therapy

by mautadite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s quite enough, don’t you two think?”</p><p>Giving Amethyst a parting peck, Garnet glances down at Pearl. </p><p>“Does that mean you don’t want any?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonestrewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonestrewn/gifts).



> Coda to _Full Disclosure_. For Ingrid, who wanted happy, post-episode, ‘WE SURVIVED' kisses.

Garnet keeps hold of Pearl’s hand for a few minutes more, just in case the temptation to intrude upon the conversation that Steven and Connie must surely be having now proves too much for her. Given the way she keeps tiptoeing away to peer out the window, it’s not far from likely. Pearl has no clue how to help, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to.

Garnet tugs her back gently, and Pearl glances up with a sheepish look.

“They’ll be alright, won’t they?”

Garnet nods, and she looks a bit more reassured.

Amethyst has been raiding the fridge, and is now lounging on the floor with a bottle of jam and a spoon. Pearl has resigned herself to captivity, and winds her arms around Garnet’s bicep comfortably. Garnet glances from one to the other, addressing them both.

“So. Are we clear?”

Amethyst groans, but dutifully recites, ticking off items with a jammy spoon. “No fence, no moat, no totally awesome crocodile, no _fun_.”

Garnet shrugs.

“No keeping Steven away from the people and things he loves.”

The sigh Amethyst lets out disturbs the light fixtures hanging down from the ceiling.

“Ya got me there!”

“Well,” Pearl interrupts pointedly, “now that that’s settled, perhaps we could turn our thoughts to figuring out how we’re going to deal with the mess in town. I suggest that we go at it in clusters, starting from the beachfront go back, so as to--”

“Oh come on, P!” Amethyst protests, rolling onto her stomach with the spoon hanging from her mouth. “We just managed to survive our first encounter with gems from Homeworld in like… a gajillion years, imprisoned their strongest warrior, destroyed their ship and everything! Let’s at least _celebrate_.”

“You already did that,” Pearl reminds her, rolling her eyes mildly.

“Well let’s celebrate s’more!”

“There _is_ something that we should probably do,” Garnet breaks in thoughtfully.

“There is?” This from Amethyst, delightedly.

“There is?” This from Pearl, incredulously, staring up at Garnet as she’s tugged over to where Amethyst is now sitting up. Part of Garnet is mouthing the words alongside them in her mind, inwardly smiling at the fact that she knows them so well, at the fact that she’ll be able to keep on knowing them, at least for some time to come. It’ll take a lot to dismantle what they’ve grown here, and no matter who or what Homeworld sends, they’ll face it together.

Outwardly, she just nods.

Amethyst gets the first one, because she’s clued in by now, and is already grinning and turning her face upwards. Garnet kisses her chastely on the forehead, then once on the lips, and it sets her all aglow.

“Aww, shucks, Garnet.” She bats her eyelashes. “When was the last time you laid one of _those_ bad boys on me? I was gettin’ all jealous of Steven and everything. What’s it for, though?”

A bit too long ago, is the answer to the first question. She only answers the second, however.

“Just because.”

“Awwwwwwwwww.” The sound, as Garnet understands it, is supposed to be an endearing one, but Amethyst bellows it out like a foghorn. Still cute, though. “I’m totally psyched to be alive and not locked up in a freaky cell on Homeworld too!”

She stretches on her tiptoes to nuzzle noses with Garnet; on finding that she can’t reach, she elongates her neck the few inches that it takes to bring their faces closer together. Garnet cups her cheek and gives her a few more slow kisses, on and around her lips. A giggle comes back to meet her, and Amethyst licks her nose.

Still clinging to her arm, Pearl sniffs.

“That’s quite enough, don’t you two think?”

Giving Amethyst a parting peck, Garnet glances down. 

“Does that mean you don’t want any?”

Her cheeks go bright blue, and she suddenly finds something very interesting to look at over by the door as she mumbles something that sounds like, “wellnoIdidn’tsay _that_.” Amethyst grins gleefully, all mischief.

“Yeah Pearl, doncha want summa this?”

Garnet stands back, extricating herself from Pearl, and watches as Amethyst chases her about the room, jam forgotten, wiggling her butt in her direction and making kissing noises. Pearl fends her off with flapping hands and a shrill voice and a twitching mouth that’s losing a battle with the urge to smile.

“Ugh, you’re hopeless,” she says finally, stopping up short and letting Amethyst barrel into her. They tumble to the floor, and there’s a lot of wiggling and laughing and elbows and exasperated huffs before they’re curled up together, Amethyst flat on her back and Pearl crouched above her like an elegant bow. Garnet walks over unobtrusively, and sits nearby while they kiss and kiss, pulling apart every now and again.

“Oooh, that was a wet one,” Amethyst laughs, waggling her eyebrows. “I know I’m hot, but you don’t gotta drool on me, Pearl.”

“That was all you, Amethyst,” Pearl replies dryly. “None of that was me.”

“Pssssh!!” A wet raspberry kiss comes next, followed by a mix of squawking and laughter from Pearl.

When they’re together like this, they don’t forget all of the little nuances and issues that cause friction between them, but for a little while, they don’t matter, all the kinks and quips smoothed out into harmony. It’s all back to basics. Pearl is reminded of why she loves Amethyst; Amethyst is reminded of all the ways in which she’s loved.

Garnet is still observing them peaceably when they look up and catch her. Amethyst zooms over almost immediately, latching onto Garnet and planting a sticky kiss into her neck. It takes a little longer for Pearl; she scratches at her elbow and makes her way over on her knees, until she’s kneeling next to where Garnet sits cross-legged. She blushes down at her own knuckles.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hey,” Garnet replies, and waits for her to make the first move. 

It takes her a while, but she does. She levers herself up, one hand on her knee, the other on Garnet’s shoulder. She looks into the place where Garnet’s eyes are, and then looks down again immediately, probably seeing her reflection in the shades. Garnet wonders what she looks like to herself, but doesn’t ask out loud. She only uses a finger to lift Pearl’s chin again. 

“Sorry,” Pearl says, her flush crawling up to her temples and down to her neck.

“What for?” Garnet asks, and barely gets the words out before Pearl flings herself into her, crushing their lips together. Garnet smiles, steadies Pearl with a hand on her back, and lets herself be kissed, lets Pearl make herself comfortable with one hand on her shoulder and the other on her jaw. She presses herself so close, as if they’re going to fuse. It is a kind of dance, and when Garnet begins to move too, she feels Pearl sag against her.

“Ahooooooga!!” says Amethyst, and Garnet can _feel_ Pearl roll her eyes. She’s still smiling though, and the kiss turns into more of an embrace while Garnet glides her lips over aquamarine cheeks.

Amethyst is still snuggled up against her back, watching them. When Garnet pulls away and glances back, she sticks out her tongue. Garnet kisses her on it, for no reason, and smiles as she laughs and throws herself at them both.

It takes a while to extricate themselves from the mess of limbs and hair that they get tangled into, but when it’s done, Garnet is leaning back against the wall with Pearl in the crook of one arm and Amethyst in the other. Garnet kisses them both a last time, lips brushing over their gems. Amethyst purrs like a cat, though it sounds more like the motorcycle that Rose had gotten several decades ago.

“Mmmm… kisses solve everything, dude. It’s science.”

Pearl wrinkles her brows. “Well, no. They’re very nice, but they don’t actually…”

“Shh! Stop arguing with science, P!”

They both look up at Garnet. She shrugs.

“Science. Can’t go against it.”

Amethyst grins in the single-mindedly delighted way she does whenever Garnet agrees with her, and Pearl shakes her head at them both.

“Shouldn’t we at least get going now?”

“Peeeeeearl,” Amethyst groans. “I’m deep in cuddle mode. The town can wait for like another ten minutes.”

Pearl looks up at Garnet again. In answer, she brushes her lips across Pearl’s forehead, who curls back into her arms almost immediately, placated.

“Oh, alright.”

Garnet holds them. She doesn’t do it often, but after a night like the one they just had, it seems the thing to do. Amethyst is already dozing off into a little nap, and Pearl stretches across to pull strands of her hair out of her mouth and eyes. Garnet strokes down their arms. It’s a way to feel close without words, without deed, without fusion; to tell them with her arms and skin how glad she is that once again, they’ve survived. Together, it’s what they do best.


End file.
